A digital television (DTV) is now presented to offer various services in addition to a television (TV)'s original function such as playing video and audio. For example, broadcasting information such as Electronic Program Guide (EPG) may be provided to a user, and also, broadcasting services from at least two channels may be simultaneously provided to a user. Especially, since a receiving system of the DTV includes a large capacity of a storage device, and is connected to a data communication channel and the internet (through which two-way communication is available), more services become accessible through broadcast signals. Additionally, since services offered through broadcast signals become more diversified, needs for utilizing the diversified services accurately are increased and needs for providing broadcast information such adjunct services to a user through an EPG are increased also.